


Forgive Me

by axoxtxhxh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoxtxhxh/pseuds/axoxtxhxh
Summary: This takes place right after the armored titan colossal titan are revealed.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Forgive Me

Reiner sat on the wall looking off into the sunset, Bertoldt behind him doing the same. It’s been several weeks since they revealed who they were and tried to kidnap Eren to take back to Marley. It didn’t matter how much time passed though, he never stopped thinking about Y/N. Her hair, her smile, the way she smelled, his arms fitting perfectly around her waist, they tortured Reiner’s mind constantly. He knew what he was getting into though. Bertoldt had warned him several times, getting involved with someone on Paradis was risky. Not only risky, it was thoughtless. The plan was the same since they joined the scouts and somewhere along the way, he lost focus. Maybe if they hadn’t done so many missions together, or if he avoided her when he felt his feelings develop, there were so many ways he could have stopped it, but he didn’t. He fell in love.

“Maybe we should get ready to call it a night.” Bertoldt proposed.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Reiner stood up and they made their way to their camp, packing up their cups and plates from dinner.

They had quite a bit of scaling to do on the wall, but with the 3DM gear they had, it was made much easier. They made a camp just inside the forest, not far from their perch on the wall. They reached the camp just as the sun was completely set and darkness covered the ground.

It wasn’t as if he planned on staying in Paradis or even thought about not returning to Marley. Being with Y/N gave him an escape from the world. She always talked about his ability to do what he wanted in life, not needing to stay a soldier once they found a way to stay safe from the titans. If only she knew the truth, maybe then she would have realized he didn’t have a choice. His fate was decided. He only hoped she could forgive him after it all.

Reiner did a lot of bad things, he knew he wasn’t the greatest guy. Most of the crimes he committed were a necessity. He could deal with those choices he made, but the one choice he could not handle was hurting Y/N. He could still see her face when she watched him transform into his titan. The shocked and betrayed look. He felt it in his gut. He didn’t have any other choice. What was he to do?

He reminded himself of this every day. He didn’t have a choice. He only hoped that one day he would go to her and she could forgive him. They were past the point of him just saying sorry, but maybe with a better explanation than when he left. Just maybe, then she would forgive him.

He set up his blanket on the ground and laid down. Bertoldt falling asleep quickly, Reiner looked up at the night sky. There was no moon tonight so the stars shined so brightly. He thought about what Y/N must be doing now. She was always getting to bed so late. She would come in quietly, changing into her pajamas and crawling in bed with him, pulling him tightly to steal whatever warmth she could from him. He smiled at the thought. How he wished he could feel her arms around him again.

They woke up the next morning to rustling in the trees above them. His eyes still adjusting to the light, he blinked and squinted, but couldn’t make out anything, until a figured dropped from the tree above him, landing right next to him and leaning over his face.

“Did I wake you?” She asked, the voice all too familiar.

“Y/N.” Reiner’s eyes widened and he sat up, reaching for her.

“Whoa! Whoa!” She backed up, giving him her hand to help him stand up.

“What are you doing here?” He looked at her, reaching for her hands to hold. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. I never wanted—” He looked down, ashamed to look her in the eyes.

“Hey, I understand.” She hooked her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. She smiled at him which made him smile.

Reiner looked around and saw Bertoldt still sleeping. How was he such a heavy sleeper? Y/N didn’t come alone, she brought a couple of her soldiers with her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, remembering his original question. “Is this a scouting mission?”

“In a way.” She pulled him over to her and they started walking a little away from the group. “Annie woke up. She told us everything that happened with you guys.” Reiner’s eyes widened. “The mission, Marcel, you guys breaking the wall, joining the scouts. She explained it all. I came to find you because we want to help you.”

“Help us?” Reiner’s eyes started watering. “But what could you—” She shushed him.

“Just get dressed. Let’s get back to base and we can talk more there.” He followed and they took the day riding back to base.

It felt strange, riding back to where they used to be, but everything about the ride was perfect. He sat behind Y/N on her horse, holding her waist and keeping his head resting on her back. The warmth of her body and the scent of her hair left him feeling peaceful.

Once they arrived, it was dinner, but they went straight up to talk to Erwin. They discussed the plan of how to help, but decided tomorrow was best to go over the details. Today they would rest. Back in the mess hall it was like nothing had changed. They laughed and joked with their comrades as they did so many times before. Reiner was happy. He looked at Y/N and smiled, squeezing her hand. She pulled him up and they went upstairs to her room.

“Y/N, I need to apologize to you.” He started as she pulled him to the bed.

“I told you, it’s okay.” She stood in front of him as he sat on the bed.

“No, I need you to know how sorry I am.” He held her hands and looked up at her. “I never want to hurt you. Ever.” She smiled down at him.

“I forgive you, Reiner.” She rubbed her hands in his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a sign, unable to hold in his relief. His chest felt like it would burst. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held his head against her stomach.

“I love you so much.” He held her tighter.

“I love you so much more.”

She continued playing with his hair until he pulled away looking up at her. She leaned down, connecting her lips to his. He felt a chill run over his body. He missed her touch more than she knew. Their lips moved together, Y/N inserting her tongue in his mouth and he hummed at the taste. His hands moved up her body, pulling her onto the bed, straddling him. She reached for the top part of his shirt and he pulled it off, leaning back on the bed. She crawled over him, keeping their lips attached. Her hands moved all over his body as his moved all over hers. He reached under her shirt and she separated their kiss to remove it. He felt the warm skin on her stomach.

SNAP!

A branch snapped and Reiner quickly looked over. Bertoldt was walking from the trees in the darkness.

“Sorry, I had to pee.” He continued to his sleeping spot and went back to bed.

Reiner looked back up at the dark sky, still breathing heavily from his dream. His heart sank into the ground knowing he never spoke to her, he never apologized, and she never forgave him. Bertoldt was already sleeping again and Reiner let himself cry quietly. Was she thinking of him as much as he was thinking of her? Was she even thinking about him at all? He turned over and went back to sleep.


End file.
